The Commentator's Booth
by Trigiani Blue
Summary: Every night she would feel the breeze play around her, sent by her lost lover and friend, while the memories ate her up inside. Every night she would remember that wrenched column and the breeze would have to go. Lee/Luna R&R ppl! Happy Easter! D


**The commentator's booth**

"_Hey, Lee, do you remember when we first met?"_

Luna Lovegood was sitting at the edge of the Great Lake, her bare feet just inches away from the shimmering surface of the water. The moonlight made the girl's light blond hair turn to a silver so pure, it rivaled the moon's surface. Her eyes were closed; her rosy lips slightly parted a small smile etched on them. Her milky complexion looked almost ghostly in the scant yet pure light Earth's natural satellite cast onto it. The girl's whole stance showed nonchalance and contentment as she whispered to the calm surrounding her.

"Hey, Lee, do you remember when we first met?" her whispered words were carried across the water lightly; the sole vibrations of them making the surface ripple ever so slightly.

As if in response of the girl's question, a light breeze picked up. It was warm and tender, almost loving as it washed all over her, playing with her hair and ruffling her clothes. The breeze made the water move up to Luna's feet, then go back down a couple of times. The motion strangely resembled a nod and brought a hint of sadness to Luna's smile. It was all the response she needed as she started telling the tale both the breeze and she knew painfully well.

"Three years ago on a night much like this one…" Luna's soft voice carried across the water and grass surrounding her as the breeze caressed her face and warmed her heart. She soon found herself lost in the memory she was telling…

* * *

Fourteen year old Luna Lovegood rapped her knuckles on the wooden door of the Weasley house. She'd been there on various occasions but this one was special. It was August eleventh the fourteenth birthday of Luna's best friend Ginevra Weasley. The girl's parents had left the house along with the Golden Trio to visit Hermione's parents. It would just be a sleep over between two best friends… or at least that's what Luna had been told a few days prior.

The door opened after a moment and two pairs of arms encircled her shoulders and pulled her in.

"Well hello there-" the one on her left started.

"-little Looney!" the one on her right finished for him.

"Hello, Gred and Forge," the girl smiled up at them airly.

The boys released her and looked her up and down, grins in place. Luna returned the favor and noted that they weren't as similar as they thought. Sure, their hair was flaming red, their eyes shining chocolate brown and they had the same height and built. Fred however had more angular features, eyes more upturned and nose slightly crooked. George on the other hand had fuller lips, shaped almost like a woman's. their auras, too, were slightly different.

"My, my, Forge, hasn't she grown?" Fred said to his twin.

"Not particularly, Gred, she was just as tiny a month ago," George replied.

"Guys leave the girl alone!" a female voice came from behind the twins, moments before Luna could add her own little comment.

"Hi, Luna!" Ginny came forward wrapping her friend in a warm hug.

The girl had changed radically over the month the two hadn't seen each other. Her mane of a hair was more tamed and blood red instead of orangey ginger. Her brown eyes shone happily with delight at her friend's arrival. Her creamy skin wasn't dotted with freckles everywhere anymore, they had only stayed on her nose and cheeks.

"Hello, Ginny. Happy birthday! I wish you all the happiness in the world and good luck with the guys," Luna said in a warm airy voice, her blue eyes boring into her friend's, as if reading her soul.

The evening proceeded normally from there on. The girl went to Ginny's room to leave Luna's stuff and talk for a bit before going down for dinner. There, sitting at the wooden table, another surprise awaited Luna.

Instead of four, the inhabitants of it were five and the fifth one was definitely _not_ a Weasley. Even in his sitting position the boy was quite tall-looking. Black hair braided into dreadlocks hanged to his shoulder blades. The boy was around the twin's age with dark skin, friendly smile and warm coffee colored eyes that locked to her own. His figure was lean but not lanky; his features mellow but still aristocratic looking.

Luna held his gaze for an immeasurable amount of time until Ginny cleared her throat from behind her. The girl had probably noted the interaction.

"Luna this is Lee Jordan, a good friend of the twins', he's spending the month in the Burrow. Lee, this is my best friend Luna Lovegood."

"It's always a pleasure to meet beautiful girls like you, Luna." Lee's voice was silky smooth yet deep, flirt threading through the easy-goingness of it.

"Likewise, Lee," Luna's words were still airy even though they were meant to be a response to the boy's open playfulness. The Ravenclaw never flirted yet there was something about this boy that just made her long to do so.

Lee laughed at her response his husky chuckles carrying over the room.

It was an hour after dinner and the two girls were lying on Ginny's persona-and-a-half bed talking about the possible DADA teacher this year. They were just discussing the question of Lupin's hinted return when the door burst open with a bang. In the frame stood two twins and one grinning Lee Jordan. Each twin had a bottle of Muggle vodka in their hands while Lee carried two bottles of orange juice.

"Let's get this party started!" a semi-drunk George shouted while waving the bottle of vodka in his hands.

"Muggle alcohol and juice? How is this a party?" Ginny inquired.

"Believe me, hon, after three bottles of this you'll be dead pissed," Lee said. He looked strangely sober.

"Are you an abstainer?" Luna asked the boy before her friend could engage him in an argument.

"As if!" he snorted in amusement, "I drank more than those two combined. I'm just naturally drunk so it didn't really change much to me," the boy pointed the two behind him and offered Luna a dazzling smile.

"Well, naturally drunk one, what are you three waiting for? Get in here and lets get this party started!" Ginny said with a Cheshire grin plastered onto her face.

After five cups of vodka and juice the five of them found themselves playing a very perverted Truth or Dare that involved a lot of touching, striping and drunken laughs.

"I choose Luna!" Fred –or was it George? Luna was too drunk to care- said in a slurry voice having had a few cups too much.

"'N I choose your mom 'cause she's a ginger!" the girl slurred right back laughingly, "That means I wanna dare because the floor is old!"

"I dare you to kiss Lee!"

"But I'm still a lip virgin. He might not like it!" Luna hiccupped outrageously.

"No worries, he'll teach you. I'm not even sure he's an arse virgin anymore," George popped in.

"Ok…" the girl agreed uncertainly and crawled her way to the boy wolfishly grinning at her.

The blonde crashed her lips to his full pink ones so hard their teeth almost crashed together. After a moment Lee took over, gently grazing his lips over hers, nibbling at her bottom one, pleading for entrance. The girl cut him off like a sour pickle in response, gently but firmly away from her.

The game resumed after that with Lee and Luna stealing glances and sending signals to one another for the whole time.

* * *

Luna's eyes opened as she broke away from the memory playing in her head. She didn't like the feelings it stirred within her. Instead, the girl savored the feel of the breeze on her exposed skin and pushed her train of thought to the day that was ending. It had been a normal if not slightly boring one except for one sentence that made her heart break. One sentence that had the power to radically change her mood and view over the world.

"Why did you decide to be the commentator of the games?" Colin Creevey had asked her that simple question at breakfast this morning.

It was easy enough one would think. But not for her. It brought out so many memories and feelings she'd prefer left alone in the back of her mind. But they weren't locked. They left the confines of the small sheet of ignore she put over them for the small amount of time nothing reminded her of him. Of them.

Unbidden and unwanted the memories came flooding back to her. Luna fought against them but eventually let them consume her. Why did she come here every night if it wasn't to remember and revel in the feeling of the warm breeze and cool water? She let her eyes flutter closed once more as the memories consumed her to the point of almost making her cry.

* * *

The times the two partnered in the DA were immeasurable. They made a good team hence often practiced together. They cracked jokes here and there, flirted a bit and generally had a great time despite what that wrenched cow umbrage tried to do.

Lee and Luna even had a run in several times on the commentator's booth. It was during one of those run-ins they had their first sober romantic encounter.

Luna had decided to look around the fifth booth and see what was so different about it that they would choose to deem it commentators. It was regular sized and had the same level of visibility, so then why?

A hand on her shoulder made Luna jump a foot in the air while looking beneath the benches.

"Lost something?" the familiar deep voice of Lee Jordan inquired mere inches away from her ear, his breath tickling her.

"Just looking around," Luna was thankful for the airiness of her voice for it hid well the breathy edge it had taken.

Lee, however, seemed to have noticed for he wrapped his arms around the Ravenclaw's slim frame in a way that was more than friendly.

"Why don't you just ask me? I mean, I _am_ the commentator."

"Alright then. What makes this place so special they chose it to be the booth? It's nothing extraordinary."

"It's magic is in it's view. The middle row of the Ravenclaw stands, second seat on the left." Luna's breath hitched at his words. That was _her_ place.

Lee sensed the tension of excitement in her stance and gently but surely turned her around so that she faced him. Painfully slowly he bend down to graze his lips along hers, his eyes never leaving the abnormally large pools of light blue that were hers. An incomprehensible amount of time later the pair was locked in a full out snogging session. Luna had her hands tangled into his dreadlocks while he explored her slight but defined curves.

* * *

After that snippets of memories seemed to just fly behind her lids, none staying there long enough to play out for her. Stolen glances, touches, smiles, kissed, alone time… the times they spent in the commentator's booth. The secrets, the security, the care freeness. The sheer _love_ they felt but never expressed through words.

Their jokes and games also took their place behind her closed lids. As did the article of the Daily Prophet one day in the beginning of her fifth year that had his name in the Recently Killed By Death Eaters column. Her broken heartedness. The pain she felt even now.

Luna's eyes sprang open as she gasped for air, all warmth fading from her heart. The breeze felt it too for it sprang straight for the little organ that kept her alive, trying to warm it up, to warm _her_ up.

"I love you," she whispered to the breeze as it disappeared into her heart.

The girl curled into a ball and let the tears fall. Every night she would come here and recall. Every night she would feel the breeze play around her, sent by her lost lover and friend, while the memories ate her up inside. Every night she would remember that wrenched column and the breeze would have to go and mend her heart and leave her alone and sobbing on the ground.

* * *

**Hello people! It's my –and obviously anyone's- first try at this pairing. I like the way it turned out and the length is amazing. It took me five pages in WinWord, seriously longest thing I've ever written XD I'm sorry for any mistakes but it's two in the morning and I have to get up early tomorrow so I didn't have time to look it over properly. Oh and if it's a bit jumbled I apologize too, but it's meant to be cuz someone's brain never makes sense.**

**Please tell me what you think and if I should continue writing this pairing!!!!! **


End file.
